Plastic shelving has been made for many years by many different companies. They are often sold in a kit form with either three, four or five shelves. The shelves are typically identical and sets of four supporting legs are provided for use intermediate each of the vertically disposed parallel shelves. The shelves when supported by the legs are vertically parallel to one another and secured at the four corners by the legs.
The shelves are usually injection molded and often have perforations and/or passages there through to allow air to circulate through the shelf so as to be mildew resistant or for other purposes. This classification of shelving is often referred to as ventilated shelving.
However, a drawback of having ventilated shelves is that items can drop through the perforations or passages through the shelves. Furthermore, organizing smaller items on these prior art shelves can be difficult as small items placed on the shelves may tend to potentially fall through the passages and/or perforations and/or alternatively, if loosely placed upon the shelves, they may not easily be separated from one another.
Finally, there is typically no system known to the applicant in prior art shelf systems to have connecting attachments (or side by side connection of shelves) configured to cooperatively connect thereto such attachments as bins, hooks, cable wraps and/or other attachments.
Accordingly, there is a perceived need for an improved shelf and/or shelf system having at least one of the improvements disclosed herein.